


Forgive Me, Father, For I have Sinned.

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Isabella has read too many erotica books and has an itch to scratch.





	Forgive Me, Father, For I have Sinned.

Isabella felt so dirty after finishing the pile of books she borrowed from the library. She's in her late twenties, she's not the cry-baby that the world thought she was. But she panted, she had opened her eyes into a whole new territory. All the books were well written and detailed, but they scared her just as much as it excited her. 

She got herself into the shower. And no matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't shake the filth. Perhaps, she thought it was not her body that was dirty, it was her mind. Her soul had been tainted and her bat cat scrunchie was not going to wash it away.  
She had an itch to scratch.

Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.

Isabella had all her towels in the laundry. So, she had no choice but to masquerade around her apartment naked until she hopped into bed.

Those pink panties were still in the corner of her room. She couldn't even remember whether they were clean or dirty anymore. She wasn't expecting any visitors tonight. She could let her mind and her hair wonder free around the sheets. She closed her eyes, it was nice to dream without the nightmares clawing in. How beautiful. How romantic. How foolish.

But Isabella didn't care. She enjoyed the books and how it made her feel.

She had a delicious dream about Ashton. They were in another sort of universe like in the setting of the Love Esquire game she loved. She gasped when she saw Ashton Frey laying next to her flashing his shiny abs with the loose red top. She covered herself and poked Ashton's face. "Did I say you could come in?"

Ashton lowered his voice and grinned with swag. “I did knock.”

“Oh really?” Isabella stared with a derpy look. 

“Are you trying to throw memes at me?” Ashton laughed poking her chest. “Way to kill the mood.”

Isabella poked his abs. “You jerk!”

Ashton jumped and hurdled up into a ball. “Hey! Please don’t touch them. That’s a really sensitive area you know.”

Isabella giggled. “I bet there are more sensitive spots.” 

“Are we really down this route?”

“DON’T ACT LIKE A VIRGIN!”

Ashton blushed. “I am a virgin. Pretty sure you’re one too.” He cupped her cheeks, which were also as red as his. “Don’t feel bad about it. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

Isabella seethed her teeth. “There’s no need to broadcast to the world!” 

Ashton rolled over on top of her and smiled. “We’re the only people in the room.” 

Isabella hushed. “Keep it down, Becca’s trying to sleep.”

“You don’t care about her beauty sleep when your snoring all night.”

“I don’t snore any louder than you.” 

Layer after layer came off, and they managed to do whilst keeping their hands together. Holding hands had become as sinful but everything else after the kiss felt pure and tender. Their first time isn’t the vanilla flavoured dancing as Isabella had expected, but she understood them now. And as detailed and graphic as those books where, along with the various alternate phrases for those parts, it couldn’t top the real thing. 

Their love was never a fairy-tale romance in the first place. It’s one of the many things, that she liked about sex, nobody judged between the sheets because it was only her and Ashton. Ashton’s slow at thrusting, but it was fine for Isabella. 

At the climax, Isabella felt her body became fuller and more complete. There was no need for words.


End file.
